Les couleurs de la mort
by Boducky
Summary: V est mort. Qu'estce que Evey pense lorsqu'elle prépare ses funerailles? Uh, c'est mon premier fic en français, et je suis anglophone. Je vous avertie, la qualité d'écriture n'est pas la meilleure... .


**Les couleurs de la mort**

Le démenti : Je ne possède aucune partie ni aucun personnage dans l'histoire _V for Vendetta_.

Un démenti supplémentaire : Ma langue maternelle est l'anglais, le français est ma deuxième langue. Bien que j'aie beaucoup étudié en français, je n'ai pas maîtrisé la langue et je n'ai jamais écrit une histoire de ce genre en français. Veuillez excuser les fautes de grammaire et de syntaxe qui vont, sans doute, se trouver dans ce texte.

For my English readers... sorry, this is a French fic. Kinda a challenge I made to myself. Crazy, crazy me. hangs head in shame

C'est difficile d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle la mort de cet homme - un homme que je connaissais très peu, au fond – me fait souffrir tellement. Son dernier respire s'est échappé de ses lèvres, son corps est complètement relâché. La petite étincelle qui donne la vie est partie pour toujours.

V est parti pour toujours.

Je le tiens toujours dans mes bras car j'ai presque crainte de le lâcher, de le mettre parterre. Ce n'est pas juste que cet homme - _cet homme_ qui avait souffert énormément, qui avait inspiré de millions de personnes, qui avait taché si fort pour libérer son pays d'un gouvernement abusif – soit placé sur le plancher dans un métro et soit abandonné. Non, il fallait des funérailles spectaculaires pour le héros V.

Je réfléchis et j'observe mes alentours. Où puis-je l'enterrer? Comment puis-je montrer mon respect pour ce brave homme, celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur? Il n'y a rien dans ce maudit tunnel sauf moi, mon ami décédé et son train. Ah… c'est parfait. Au fond, le but de ce train est d'envoyer un message au gouvernement et au peuple de ce pays. Un message puissant, disant que nous ne sommes plus esclaves de notre peur, et que nous pouvons changer le monde.

Même s'il est mort, V peut livrer son message lui-même.

Je le lève partiellement (il est moins lourd que je l'aurais imaginé) et je l'amène à son train. Ses pieds traînent sur le plancher, mais je suis certaine que V va me pardonner cette petite transgression. En effet, je crois qu'il aurait apprécié mon choix de mortuaire.

Soigneusement et avec le plus grand respect, je place son corps sur une grande boîte d'engrais qui se retrouve dans le train. En regardant la scène, je décide qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui manque. Qu'est qu'il faut ajouter? Je réfléchis et, sous peu de temps, je trouve la réponse.

J'ai crainte de le laisser tout seul dans le métro, mais je dois le faire pendant un peu de temps pour chercher quelque chose. Je suis convaincue que personne ne va trouver ce lieu, et le corps de V, lorsque je suis partie.

En entrant la Shadow Gallery, j'observe que cet endroit ne sera jamais pareil. Je vois les statues et les livres, je regarde le juke-box que V ne va jamais toucher. Il y retrouve des centaines de chansons, et nous avons seulement dansé à une. De nombreux secrets se cachent ici, et V ne va jamais m'aider à les découvrir. Je passe très peu de temps ici, car je sais exactement ce que je cherche.

Pour quelques secondes, je suis presque convaincue que j'avais tort de penser que V était mort. J'imagine que je le verrai assis sur la boîte d'engrais, qu'il me saluera et m'attendra avant de démarrer son train. Quand je retourne au train, je vois que rien n'a changé. Si triste que je sois, je comprends que ce n'est pas le temps de faire le deuil pour mon ami. J'ai trop de choses à faire.

J'entres le train et je dépose des douzains de roses sur le plancher. Il est minuit moins quart… il me reste un peu de temps. C'est avec le plus grand soin que je prends des roses et les arrange sur le corps de mon ami défunt. Je fais la forme de V sur son front, un rose sur chaque épaule, le dernier au dessous de son cœur. Le reste des fleurs sont placées à chaque côté de sa tête. J'aplatis ses cheveux, touche son masque doucement et place mes lèvres contre les siens.

Il est toujours souriant, si beau et si calme. C'est une scène triste dans sa beauté, une scène. Je suis certaine que l'âme poétique de V l'apprécierait énormément. Noir et blanc et rose foncé… les couleurs les plus belles au monde, et les plus tragiques. Ils sont les couleurs de la morte.

**Author's note : Ugh… Mea culpa, my child, mea culpa. Je croyais que je pouvais écrire un fanfic en français. Je vois maintenant que j'étais beaucoup trop optimiste lorsque je pensais cela. sigh Je suis le suck. J'ai seulement posté ce fic pour presKunange (Hey... je comprends son nom maintenant!Cool! Pheu... je suis lente.) car je lui ai promis un fic en français. Sinon, je doute fortement que je l'aurais fini.**


End file.
